


Rude

by SabHohl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabHohl/pseuds/SabHohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig proposes to Feli, even after being told to fuck off by Lovino, thanks to a little encouragement from big brother Gil. Song fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude

It was time. He had been building up to this moment for almost a year now. Planned every last detail. All he needed now was one thing; the older brother’s permission.

Ludwig had no confidence he would get it. He knew the moment Feliciano had introduced him to his older brother Lovino that the man hated his guts. And had since made it very clear over the course of their 4 year relationship that Feli deserved better.

His own older brother was the only one who kept giving him the encouragement to stay strong; it was just an older brother’s duty to look out for their “cute younger ones” as he had said.

As he got in his car and started the engine the radio was playing.

_♪~Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?~ Say yes, say yes ‘cause I need to know~ you say I’ll never get your blessing 'til the day I die~ tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No’~_ _♪_

“What a ridiculously appropriate song to be playing right now…”

Ludwig hit the off button so quick some of the music still played for a few seconds afterward.

He knew the way there so well that it was now a thoughtless drive. Which just meant his thoughts could be focused on more important things, like what he would say to Lovino to get him to say yes; yes to him asking Feli to marry him.

He was already starting to sweat under his jacket. It was a good thing he went out and bought a heavy duty deodorant to help with sweat marks, today was the only day in which everything literally needed to be perfect. Maybe even more so than his plans to actually propose to Feliciano.

As he pulled up sure enough Lovino’s car was parked in the driveway, so there was no excuse now to say he wasn’t home, and maybe try again another day.

As he pulled the key out of the ignition he started to mentally prep himself.

“You can do this Ludwig, just ask, tell him you’ll work the rest of your life making Feliciano happy, no expense will be spared, whatever his brother wants I will get him no matter what. Tell him you will never hurt him, never have him feel a day of being unloved, he will never know unhappiness as long as I can protect him, support him, love him, for the rest of your life. You can do this, just tell him all of that and even Lovino should be accepting…I pray that’s true.”

After another minute of sitting he finally got the nerve to get out of his car. Make his way to the door and after another minute of standing in front of it, building the nerve to knock, he promptly made 4 pounds to the door.

The agonizing 2 minute wait until Lovino came to the door nearly killed him. The look on Lovino’s face as he opened the door could have literally killed him, if only he could.

“What the fuck are you doing here you potato bastard?”

“G-good evening Lovino, I, uh, came to ask you something incredibly important. Do–do you mind if I come in?”

“No. Whatever you have to say you can say it here on the porch. I don’t want you smelling up my house like sausage.”

“O-okay…”

He could be standing in a desert and would probably be sweating less than he was right then, and he could feel the creeping red of embarrassment, maybe even fear, crawling up the back of his neck, setting on his ears and he prayed to God it wasn’t on his face. Not yet, he needed to ask first, and then he could start panicking.

“Well?”

He steeled his nerves. It was now or never.

“Lovino! I would, I would like your permission to ask Feliciano to marry me!”

Now his face was red, and his impromptu bowing only made him feel worse, but he didn’t know what else to do, he figured he would have to beg, might as well start as soon as possible.

“No.”

With that Lovino tried to close the door.

“W-wait! Please! Hear me out! I promise to—“

“I don’t care! My brother deserves better than some potato eating, sausage smelling, dog loving freak like you a hundred times over! Nothing you say will change my mind, so with that, go the hell away.”

Lovino slammed the door in his face. He stood in shock for a while, then trudged his way back to the car. Once inside he threw his head onto the wheel and tried to breathe in and out calmly.

He had expected this. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, that’s why he had planned various other attempts. But this first defeat made him think there was really never going to be a ‘yes’.

“What am I going to do? Lovino is Feliciano’s only family, and tradition says that I should ask his family for permission. If I can’t get that, our marriage will always be looked down upon. And what kind of relationship would these brothers have if we got married anyway? I don’t want to create any rifts…”

No matter how hard he thought about it he just couldn’t get an answer. He decided that he would simply try again another day. Perhaps Lovino was having another issue and wasn’t willing to listen, but if he were in a better mood, maybe he’d be more open to hearing him out.

* * *

As he pulled up into his own driveway he could hear someone else’s music, the same song he turned off not that long ago.

_♪~Why you gotta be so rude? Don’t you know I’m human too?~ Why you gotta be so rude? I’m gonna marry her anyway~_ _♪_

“I feel like this song is haunting me!”

He rushed into his house and closed the door. He was greeted by all three of his dogs. After giving each one a good pet he moved into the kitchen to place his keys on the counter. His weren’t the only ones there, and took notice that the key ring was his brother’s.

“Gilbert?! You’re home?”

No response. Either he was napping or had gone out for a walk without the dogs. He didn’t bother to check if he was in his room or not. Instead he went to see if Feliciano had come home at any time. There was no sign of him; he must have gone out to lunch with a co-worker instead of dropping in at home.

He heard a thud in another room, guess his brother was napping after all.

“Yo! So, how’d it go? You get permission to tie the knot?”

“He gave me a direct no and slammed the door in my face. Oh, only after insulting me three times…”

Ludwig shook his head in disappointment.

“Kesese, oh man! What a stubborn shit that Lovino is. Don’t worry bro, we’ll figure something out…hmmm.”

“And what exactly are you thinking we do? It’s not like he’ll just come to like me? He hates me, has hated me, will probably hate me for the rest of his days…”

“Nah.”

“Nah? Gilbert please, this is serious!”

“Yeah I know! Which is why I’m saying nah, even if he hates you, that doesn’t mean anything! If worse comes to worst you can always just ask Feli to marry you even without his brother’s blessing. I mean, you love him, right?”

“Of course! Don’t be stupid.”

“Well than, that’s all that matters! Come on, over time he’ll just have to accept it, there’s nothing more he can do, it’s not just how you feel ya know? How about how Feli feels? His brother’s gotta think about that too you know! So don’t sweat it man.”

Ludwig could only look at his brother unconvinced. The way he made things sound so simple was outrageous. Of course Lovino’s opinion mattered. Once he and Feliciano got married they would be family as well. They should try and get along somewhat, for Feli’s sake at least.

Ludwig moved into his office and sat down behind his desk. He heard as his brother riled the dogs up and took them for a walk. Clacking away at his computer, doing various things of minor importance, mainly just to calm down and rethink the Lovino issue.

He heard someone enter the house, and was met with an immediate familiar sound that wasn’t his brother or dogs, but the high, bubbly voice of his boyfriend.

“Ahhh~ it’s so warm in here, you can always tell when winter’s not too far away! Luddy, are you home?”

Before Ludwig could get all the way out of his office he collided with Feliciano, or to be more exact Feliciano leapt into him.

“Welcome home. Did you have a good day?”

“Yes~ it was a great day. How about yours? Anything exciting happen~ hm?”

“Uhh, no, nothing eventful…”

“Oh, that’s too bad. Maybe something good will happen to you tomorrow! Have faith!”

With that Feliciano moved into their bedroom and changed. Ludwig watched him from the doorway. Suddenly he started hearing the theme song of his current life.

_♪~I hate to do this, you leave no choice~ can’t live without her; love me or hate me we will be boys, standing at that altar~ or we will run away, to another galaxy, you know~ you know she’s in love with me; she will go anywhere I go~_ _♪_

“Where is that coming from? When I got home it was playing too.”

It sounded as though it was coming from Gilbert’s room this time. He moved to go investigate but there was nothing playing when he got in there. The radio wasn’t on or the TV.

It caught his eye that his brother’s window was open. Given how cold it was there was no reason for it to be. He looked out it briefly and his neighbor waved at him before he pulled it shut.

When he got back to the living room Feli was in the kitchen, already bustling about prepping for dinner.

“Do you want any help? I’d be glad to take on anything you need me to do.”

“Ve~ actually, Luddy, can you peel these for me?”

Feliciano held up two cucumbers, one in each hand, and smiled at Ludwig.

“You’re wish is my command.”

As he walked in and took the vegetables from Feli he leaned down and kissed him.

“Grazie~”

Ludwig peeled diligently as Feliciano moved about doing an assortment of things. After he was done Feli asked him to cut them and he went about doing that as well. As he was about to start cutting the second cucumber however, he stopped.

What was he doing, this was the happiest he had ever felt in his life. He had spent these last four years knowing what it meant to be truly happy, all thanks to meeting the sunshine that was the Italian fluttering about him. In those four years not once did Lovino accept them. But Feliciano stayed with him, loved him, and yet here he was holding off on one the biggest step of his life for a simple yes from a man who may never give it?

Ludwig set down his knife and left the kitchen to get something from the bedroom. Feliciano was too busy stirring noodles to notice him leave.

When he came back he stood at the entrance, waiting for the other man to notice him. It took a while but Feli finally stopped and looked at Ludwig.

“What’s wrong?”

Ludwig swallowed the knot in his throat.

“Nothing’s wrong, in fact, everything is perfect. You are perfect. I love you so much. You make me the happiest person in the whole world.”

Feliciano’s face went red.

“W-what brought this on, you’re embarrassing me, but I feel the same way of course! I love you too!”

Ludwig continued

“It’s because I love you, and you make me happy, you make me better than I thought I could be, a better man, a better lover, a better human being. And I would like, if you would allow me, to make you happy for the rest of my life, no matter what.”

Ludwig dropped to one knee, his face turning red to match his partner’s. Feliciano gasped, but stayed quiet to hear the next part of what Ludwig was going to say.

“Feliciano Vargas, it would be an honor, and my greatest happiness if you, please, marry me?”

Feliciano leapt heavily into Ludwig’s arms, clutching his own around the German’s neck and all but sang yes into his ear in every way he knew how.

* * *

Gilbert, having stayed outside even though he had come home earlier, laughed and pressed play on his phone one last time.

_♪~Marry that girl, marry her anyway~ marry that girl, no matter what you say~ marry that girl, and we’ll be a family~ Why you gotta be so, rude~_ _♪_

“That big brother’s just gonna have to learn to accept it! Alright, you guys wanna go in now? Let’s go congratulate the fiancée’s!”


End file.
